


jjealousy.

by missunicorn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, is there any such thing as fluff without plot, istg im in love with youngjae, its totally not jaebums fault tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missunicorn/pseuds/missunicorn
Summary: if youre looking for some pointless fluff then perhaps this is the story for you. wkwkwknopenope-a fluff without plot (but i think there is some kind of plot) story about jinyoung getting jealous over youngjae- and it's all jaebum's fault.





	jjealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY CONTAINS 3% ATTEMPTED JOKE TO MAKE IT KINDA FUNNY BUT NOPE I FAILED AND 97% NONSENSE YOU'D FIND YOURSELF WONDERING WHAT'S THIS STORY ALL ABOUT ACTUALLY AND WHY DID I READ THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE.

"im not dating anyone for goodness sake," youngjae sighed as he messed up his glossy black hair connected to his nape and attempted standing up before being pulled back into jinyoung's lap for the fourth time that day.

 

jinyoung secured one arm around the younger's waist, to ensure that he wont be able to escape while his other arm draped across youngjae's chest to make the boy leaned back against him.

 

"well then, who's that girl on your phone wallpaper?" jinyoung dragged his calloused fingers along the line of buttons on youngjae's black blouse and played with them.

 

youngjae furrowed his brows. "what the hell are you talking about? there's no-" youngjae paused, when it slowly make sense to him. he remembered sleeping early last night, last thing being heard was jaebum's voice whispering in his ear, "i'll use your phone for a bit, okay?" which youngjae had replied with a tiny nod because damn, he was so sleepy and it took him only two breath in and breath out before entering dreamland.

 

now that he's thinking about it, jaebum was the last person using his phone yesterday before this hyung here decided to take selfies using youngjae's phone when he saw that wallpaper. and jaebum was mad yesterday because youngjae has been neglecting him the whole day (totally not his fault though, Ahgases is his main priority in that fanmeeting), and he knows that jinyoung likes to use youngjae's phone early in the morning for personal reasons so maybe jaebum did it on purpose. oh.

 

"what is it, hm?" jinyoung has stopped playing with the buttons, and now one hand moved to rest on youngjae's thighs. said boy squirmed under his hyung's touch, but the arm around his waist tightened, making him stop all movements. youngjae sighed again.

 

"it wasnt me. it was jaebum hyung! he must've set the picture as my wallpaper," youngjae tried explaining, but jinyoung doesnt seem to accept the explanation. jinyoung's arm that has been securing his waist moved to hold him down by his hips. youngjae tried pleading with his puppy eyes for mark who's sitting across the room with their hairstylist noona styling his hair to help him, but was met with a pity-looking pout and a small shake of his head because while youngjae's asking for his help with that aegyo, jinyoung is giving him a death glare as if warning him not to get involve in their business.

 

true, that mark is the oldest. but with jinyoung, one glare and everyone will back off. being jinyoung's friend ever since their trainee days, one would know not to argue or mess with him. but they also know that only jaebum can make those glares soften into soft gazes, as jaebum is much more scarier than jinyoung.

 

bambam, who has just finished his hair-styling session walked towards them and tugged youngjae's wrist. "hyung come on, youre the only one who havent done your hair yet. jinae noona's calling you," bambam tugged youngjae's wrist again.

 

"bambam-ah, say that to this hyung behind me. he's been controlling me ever since we got here," youngjae replied, wriggling in his fifth attempt to free himself. surprisingly jinyoung let him go this time though, with much ease. well, because he saw jinae noona stomping furiously towards them.

 

"yah, choi youngjae. you better sit on that damn chair now facing the mirror or i wont fix your hair and youre gonna perform with that messy hair." she doesnt even get to finish the sentence as the said guy have already got up and settled himself quickly on the chair.

 

jinae sighed as she rubbed her temples. she turned around to say something to jinyoung, before she moved to deal with youngjae. "park jinyoung, please stop teasing that poor boy. oh, and the girl on his phone's wallpaper is me by the way. im surprised you couldnt recognize my face," jinae laughed.

 

jinyoung sat there, dumbfounded. he thought it was some random girl from their fanmeeting.

 

well, moral of the story is, jinyoung should start wearing glasses and stop being jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOOOOO IDK WHAT DIZ BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YALL ENJOY READING IT


End file.
